Bloom A Mutant
by kellym01
Summary: what if bloom had a dormant x jean which activated when she was 6 and cost her parents lives...captured and taken to area 51 what will happen when she meets the x men A/N i do not own x men evolution or winx club plz R
1. Chapter 1

A 6 year old bloom was playing in her room, when she began to feel strange, she began to feel hot. Bloom then smelt something, she spun around to see her entire room had caught fire, she then saw her hands too had caught fire, she began shaking her hands to try and get the fire off her hands. Bloom then ran out of the room, screaming and with each step she took, something new would catch fire. Soon after the whole house was on fire, her parents were trapped within their room by the fire, bloom, now terrified back up an tripped and landed on the sofa, it was then she realised she felt no pain from the fire.

Men in black suits and sunglasses then ran into the burning building and when they located bloom they doused her in what and used chloroform to knock her out, they then handcuffed her hands behind her back and flung her over their shoulders and they proceeded to take her outside, they then dumped her into a metal van and watched the fire men continue to put the fire out, they still needed to find out one thing. Once the flames were put out, firemen went into the house to try and find blooms adopted parents. They came out with two bodies in their hands and soon after put them into body bags. The men in black then got into the metal van and drove off.

…..

"mission success " one of the agents said once arriving at area 51 to his superior.

"so she is a mutant, so what is her ability"

"she seems to create fire and when she awoke in the prison cell, her anger appeared to rise and her features changed…she began to look like some sort of dragon child"

"observe her, if we can learn to control this girls powers we might be able to destroy the mutant menace before citizens find out of their existence, after all absolute panic is the last thing we need".

Meanwhile…

Bloom was sat in her cell, hugging her knees on the floor, her cell was simply a wall on all sides, no light, no nothing not even a bed all she could do was sit on the cold hard floor and look into the never ending darkness (1), her hand then set a light again, just from her fear, she screamed and held it as far away from her as possible, the fire then shot out of her hand and struck her cell wall and didn't even scratch it, before the fire fizzled out bloom saw, there were 2 bags in her cell, 2 body bags, these men had put her in a cell full of darkness but they surrounded her with bags full of her dead parents.

Apart of her cell then slid open and a small meal was slid in and when the opening closed it merged with the rest of the wall. Bloom then crept towards the food, she hadn't eaten anything for hours and she thought while they thought she was eating she might be able to find a way out, however, all that was their was an indestructible wall, she cried herself to sleep after eating some bread and she did this every night.

10 years later…

Bloom had been stuck in her cell for all this time never coming out, she had learned to control her mutant abilities and found out about her faerie abilities, however, she didn't let on about those abilities and so preferred to use her mutant abilities.

A commotion was heard outside, the section had been slid open and bloom awaited her daily 'meal' a bit of bread, lettuce, a small slice of meat and a bottle of water. When no food came bloom peered out of the small hole and saw a man in a orange and black suit with metal claws standing over the unconscious agents.

"please…help me" bloom pleaded.

The man turned around and saw her face peeping out of the cell, he kneeled down and faced her and took a whiff.

"you're a mutant"

"yes and you are as well…please help me" tears began to slide down her eyes.

The man then slashed the cell and created an opening, he then grabbed bloom and began to run out.

"how did you do that…it was indestructible" bloom's voice was full of confusion.

"azamantium claws…can cut through anything" he growled back, bloom then heard the alarm of area 51, she then decided that she better wait till she was out to ask questions.

Once out…

A black jet landed on the roof and everyone boarded it and she followed them onto it, she then looked back at the hatch and remembered all she had been through and that guy with the visor just left another mutant in that…hell.

"so like who this" kitty asked when she spotted bloom.

"another mutant who had been captured and has been in a cell in their for…err…how long" answered wolverine.

"I've…been…in that…place…that….hell…for…10 years" bloom answered as tears began to fall and stream down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

"vwhat 10 years…so that would make you?" Kurt began

"6...they took me when…I was…just 6 years old" blooms tears began to fall again.

The jet then came over a area of destruction and everyone gasped. The jet then landed in the middle of the clearing, they then found a note carved into the dirt.

**Mystique engaged the self destruct just before she left**

**We managed to get out minutes before the explosion**

**Don't worry we're safe and unharmed we have fled**

**And have gone into hiding we can't tell you where**

**As there is a risk of our enemies finding this note first **

**So I'm sure you understand until next time**

**The x men**

Sirens were then herd and everyone turned to see police and army helicopters heading their way. The x men then destroyed the note and turned to face there opponent. The vehicles soon surrounded them.

"listen all mutants we have you surrounded surrender and come with us willingly or we will be forced to take action" declared some one who held a boom mike.

Bloom began to freak backing away and looking at all sides "NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK!" bloom yelled as she unleashed unbelievably powerful waves of energy from her body going towards all sides, sending helicopters back and damaging police cars. Bloom then fell to her knees exhausted her body smoking from her attack. It then broke into chaos as the authorities tried to capture the mutants, one then snuck up on bloom and brought there arm around her neck and yanked her to her feet and handcuffed her hand together behind her back before forcing her into a police car which was yet to be damaged, once the door closed bloom's face began to become scaly and more dragon like as did the rest of her body, she even grew a tail with thorns on it, the back of her clothes then ripped when spikes ripped through them, her eyes became yellow and slit, a fork tongue slithered out of her fang filled mouth and her blunt nails became sharp and deadly claws, yellowy, green wings then tore through the back of her clothes. Her hands then became fists and she snapped the chain linking the cuffs into two before kicking the door to her left off the car and jumping out of it before taking to the skies, like the x men had when they worked their way towards their jet.

1 hour later…

Bloom landed upon a roof where a hearing was supposed to start in a few minutes, she then concentrated and calmed her anger and her body then returned to look like human once again, unfortunately she couldn't due anything for her clothes. Bloom then saw the mutants referred to as storm and beast enter the building, she then peeked through a window and saw they weren't doing too well. She then jumped off the roof and landed in a crouched position just outside the front door, she then pushed the double doors open attracting the attention of everyone in the process.

"and who are you child?" asked the man who had been against mutants.

"I am bloom…a mutant" the crowd the erupted into mutters about a 3rd mutant turning up.

"one minute your that mutant who attacked the authorities at the Xavier institute" he declared as a screen came down and showed a clip of her waves of power striking the authorities.

"if you had been through what I went through you would have done worse at been taken into custody…you say we were binding our time for a surprise attack…a war well how would it be a surprise when an organization similar to that of a government army at area 51 already knew we existed" bloom declared before adding "and you know what that government or what ever it was thought we were monsters and that's what I thought of them and you sound just like them and that just makes you seem like the monsters to me" bloom roared.

"what could these people have done to make you feel something like that?" a brown skinned woman asked

"they took me into their custody because I couldn't control my powers…" bloom was then interrupted

"that is because of how dangerous you were they were protecting people…" the man was then interrupted

"that's what they told me but it was a lie they wanted to make me into a weapon for was…they took me away in custody…I was only 6...THEY TRIED TO MAKE A 6 YEAR OLD GIRL INTO A WEAPON!" bloom roared causing everyone to gasp. Bloom's tears then began to run again "and to top it all off they kept me in an indestructible cell with no light nothing but darkness, they starved me, and to make it worse they surrounded me with the bodies of my foster parents who died in the accident I partially caused and they didn't even try to save them, they got me waited for them to die before retrieving them too, just so they could control me more easily" bloom then let her tears fall freely.

The accusing man was shocked by what she'd said as were the x men who were watching, storm then tried to comfort bloom. Memories then began to resurface in bloom's mind, the last time anyone had touched her, the night she was taken, her 10 years of hell, her anger began to boil and her tears began to flow more easily, her body then began to become more dragon like again, shocking everyone, normally bloom would try to hide this but right now she didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom managed to stop the tears from streaming but remained in her dragon form, she saw no need to hide what she was. It looked as though the crowd had been won over by bloom's story when the TV that had been showing a logo of the hearing to a scene taking place at a dam where juggernaut was trying to destroy the dam and anyone or anything that got in his way.

"we're the monsters you say then tell that to the 65000 people living below that dam" the man against mutants yelled at her, a fire then lit in bloom's eyes and it was visible to all those present, everyone flinched and took a step back, except for storm and beast that is. Bloom then looked at storm and beast and they both nodded at her indicating that they could handle things while she helped stop juggernaut, bloom then ran outside and took to the skies and began flying at high speeds to where juggernaut was and got their just in time to see the x men facing juggernaut and losing, she then landed in juggernauts line of view.

"oh another child sent to take me down ha" juggernaut laughed, bloom then gave him the death stare and stood her full height and summoned flames in her hands and launched a stream of fire from either hand at juggernaut who simply blocked it with his hands, unburned by it, bloom then dropped the flames and her hands and gritted her fangs when she saw her attack was having no affect. Cyclops then hit juggernaut with a laser beam from behind, it caused him to arch forward slightly but otherwise it also had no affect on him, the juggernaut then turned to face him and bloom then ran with the speed of wild fire (her powers are mostly fire based) she then came up behind him and unlatched some of the latches of his helmet, she had noticed the x men doing it before she landed and figured it was a part of their plan, she was then right hooked by the juggernaut and sent flying off the dam and sliding down it's wall heading for the hard gowned, she struck it and a cloud of dirt arose, the x men could only assume the worst as they tried to save people and stop the juggernaut as they knew no one could survive that, excluding wolverine and perhaps sabretooth . night crawler then managed to get the last of the latches undone and Cyclops blasted the helmet away and allowed Gean to finish him off, meanwhile, night crawler had teleported where bloom had landed and began looking for vital signs, but was surprised to see her glowing, her eyes then snapped open and she let out a blood curdling roar as she launched herself off the ground with incredible speed, heading for the juggernaut and arrived just in time to see him collapse and fall unconscious much to bloom's annoyance she then attempted to calm down and as she did so the glow around her began to dim until it was completely gone, bloom then returned to her human appearance and then saw most of the xmen looking at her awaiting an explanation of how she survived the fall, bloom then took a deep breath.

"I'm more than just a mutant theirs a power within me I don't know it's name all I know is it's powerful and it seems I can control more of it under powerful emotions like anger, I don't know it's limits but I did die down their but I guess it was strong enough to resurrect me" bloom said as she placed her left hand on her forehead as she tried to figure out how this power within her could bring her back from death and give her all the power she needs to fight her foes.

She then with the x men bordered the jet and took off to where the professor was and thanks to some information the juggernaut possessed required by rogue's touch.

Arrival…

Most of the mutants left the jet to retrieve the professor, however, some did stay on board, bloom included, kitty then turned on a miniature TV that was in the jet on and turned it to the hearing and saw a lot hadn't changed they were been called monsters and a threat while a few of the people their tried to defend the mutants and were doing poorly and even with storm and beasts input most people their remained mutant haters and those who didn't hate mutants began keeping their opinions to their selves.


End file.
